Rebel, Rebel
by LucyJaneex
Summary: Bella is troubled. She gets kicked out of her first foster home. The Cullens foster her. Yada-yada-yada. Probably been done before. Oh well. My first upload! x
1. Being Bella

****

**Authors Notes:  
-All human.  
-No love. (so far.)  
****-The Cullen's are not in this chapter, don't be disapointed, they will be here soon  
-Reviews would be beautiful. (I'm new, and need help.)  
-I'll try and update as much as possible. I'm busy, and suffer with writers block alot.  
-If I feel a certain song fits a part, I'll add it in italics... Youtube them if you like.  
-I own nothing. I'm borrowing it all! :D**

Much love, Lucy-Jane x

I stubbed out my cigarette and took a swig of my water. I live off water, tobacco, and Special K, and I occasionally drink alcohol, if I haven't ate all day. It's my diet. I want to be slim. I want to be beautiful. I want a real family, instead of a shitty foster one. I'm Bella Swan. My Parents abandoned me at children's home shortly after I was born. They were hippies and they couldn't handle having a child. I now live with my foster parents, Suzanne and Peter and their 13 year old twins Louise and Luke. I don't fit in with them, they are a dream family. I'm a fat 16 year old that nobody really likes because I am so fat. I'm a size 2. It's disgusting. I checked my phone once and stepped back into the house. "Bella, what have we told you about being up and outside at this hour. And also, smoking in the front yard! Do you realise how trashy you make this family look?" Suzanne droned. I ignored her and went up to bed.

I shared a fair sized room with Louise. She was a sweet kid. And she looked up to me, like a real big-sister. I've never understood why though. I'm nothing special, at all. "Bella?" Louise whispered after I stripped off and changed into my pyjamas. "You're supposed to be asleep. What do you want?" I whispered back.  
"Why do you smoke?" She asked quietly,  
"Because it calms me down, and stops me craving food." I answered sharply.  
"Why don't you eat?"  
"Because I am fat." I sighed.  
"No you're n-"  
"Shut up and sleep."

When I woke up the next morning I checked my phone and realised it was Saturday. I liked Saturdays, It was the only time I was actually aloud to see my friends. Suzanne and Peter disallowed me from seeing people on weekdays because they felt my grades would suffer. I'm a good student, I just didn't behave. I sat up and noticed Louise was trying to put an outfit together, she must be off out also. "Hey, where are you going?" I asked.  
"Just out, anywhere I can. I'm meeting some friends." She smiled. I'm glad she was getting out more. I didn't want her to be some sad loner. I texted a few people and made plans to meet up at the park. People were going to bring alcohol, and this pleased me. It had been too long since I had last got drunk, and high.

"Hey, scrawny. How much weight have you lost this week?" Jared laughed as he pulled up to my house on his bike. "I haven't weighed myself, Suzanne hid the scales. She's trying to say she's concerned. I think she's just out to get me."  
I climbed on and we made our way to the park talking about anything and everything. Jared was such an easy character to get along with. He was a real friend that you could always trust with your problems. "I know you won't listen, but you really don't need to lose anymore- "  
"You're right, I'm not going to listen, because it is a lie." I silenced him quickly. It was my goal to be size 0. And I would score that goal, one way or another. We arrived at the park and Jared locked up his bike knowing he wouldn't be able to ride it back later. He had a chequered back-pack on, full of alcohol, and probably weed. We joined the rest of group and began slowly but surely drinking and smoking all of our worries away into the evening. _Hadouken- Get Smashed Gate Crash._

I finally got home at 00:56 and stumbled into the house barely able to wetalk. It was dark in the hall and I gasped when the light suddenly flickered on and Suzanne stood in the sitting room door-frame with her arms folded over her pink flannel house coat. She walked up to me and looked me up and down, then took a sniff. "You're drunk!" She exploded as she slapped me around the face. "Don't be silly!" I said putting my shaking hand on her shoulder "I'm also with the fairies!" I beamed, unaware of what I was getting myself into.

"That is it! I have had it with you! You leave me no choice but to put you back into care! You listen to me when I am talking to you!" She took my face and turned it to hers. "Tomorrow you are packing your bags, and you are out of here for good!" I laughed in her face and she snapped her head away from me. "See if I care you stuck up bitch. Rot in hell." I gave her the finger and stomped off to bed.


	2. Friendly Faces

**Authors Notes:  
-All Human.  
-Finally another familiar (and sexy.) face! :D  
-Same with the italics and the song as the last chapter.  
-I still own nothing... apart from Jared... He's my own.  
-R&R or whatever you crazy kids call it. *Ehem* I'm not a mad 40 year old. Promise! **

**Much love, Lucy-Jane x **

That next morning I woke up with the worst head-ache in the world. I was woken by Suzanne shaking me and screaming "Bella, you rotten little cow. Get up now. You're leaving today, remember? Get up!" I pushed her away and checked my phone the time was 07:14am. I could or ripped her head from her shoulders for waking me up that early. But I refrained because I needed a lift to the home. Hopefully they would find me and new family as soon as possible. "Leave me to pack my things." I mumbled as I shooed her out of my room. I flicked the switch on the wall for my hair straighteners and whilst they were heating up I began working on my make-up. Louise came and sat on her bed and watched me sort my things for a while. "Bella, I'm going to miss you. I wish you didn't have that argument with my mom last night." She sighed.  
"You heard that, huh? Yeah, well it's for the best. But don't worry; I'll call you from... well, where ever I end up next I suppose. You'll always be my little sister." I smiled and hugged her. "I love you sis." _P!nk- Family Portrait. _

By 09:30am my stuff was all packed. I had one box, and 3 suitcases. Louise wanted to come with us even though I knew it would upset her. We arrived at the home and a friendly woman with bouncing brunette curls and a big pearly white smile opened the door to us. "Hello! You must be Suzanne, and you must be Bella! C'mon in!" We followed the woman into a small office that had pale blue walls and a brown carpet. "How rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself. I am Michelle; I am going to be your social-worker for the next few weeks whilst we find you a nice new home." She flashed her pearly whites again and I stood up and excused myself.

I took out my phone and scrolled through my contacts until I got to J. "Hey, Jared. Guess where I am?"  
"Weight-Watchers?" His tone was dripping with sarcasm.  
"Don't be stupid, I'm at the care home. The stupid bitch kicked me out!" I snarled. I heard a door close from the other line and footsteps down a wet path. "I'm going out mom." Jared called, obviously not to me. "Bells, you still there?" He asked, to the phone this time.  
"Yeah, why?" I asked slightly worried.  
"I'm stopping by." He said. I don't think he realised it was not that simple.  
"Jared, No, wait you can't just..." I began to protest but the phone-line was already dead. I lit up a cigarette and sat on the damp steps. I was irritated. And hungry. But this was for the best; I just had to keep telling myself that.

Back inside the office Suzanne was filling in some paper work confirming that she was clean of me. When I re-joined them inside the office Michelle talked me through some information about the home. I was then asked to fill in some forms, just basic personal data. Suzanne had a cup of coffee and I took a glass of water. I was offered a cookie, but of course I refused. Cookies were way to fattening.

Around midday Suzanne left and Michelle showed me to my room. I would be sharing it with a tall pale boy whose hair was a mahogany brown. He was handsome, but not really my type. "I'm so sorry that you have to share with a boy. If you stay any longer than a month then we can see about getting you your own room. Bella, this is Edward. He has been here for 2 months. He is quite the gentle-man. I'll leave you to un-pack. That dresser is yours." She left us alone and I flopped onto the bed.

The room was simple, it was fairly larger than my room at Suzanne and Peters. It had cream walls, the carpet was a golden tone and in between the two beds was a large open fireplace that was an obvious original feature of the house. The bedding was cream with gold patterns with a small gold pillow just for show. The two dressers at the far end of the room were both white wood, just like the beds. There was a corner desk by the door with a few CD's on the rack, an empty drinks cup, a photo of a cat, and some books that were carelessly discarded on the top shelf. There was also a long mirror in between the dressers.

I pulled out of my phone and noticed I had some un-answered text messages. I replied quickly and rolled over to face Edward. "Hey, I'm Bella. If you hadn't already guessed." I laughed awkwardly. He smiled and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Bella."I shook his hand. His voice sounded aged but he was clearly quite young. I looked him up and down taking in his full appearance. He was wearing a dark blue pair of jeans and grey V-neck shirt with black socks. "Would you mind me asking Bella, how old are you?" He looked me up and down this time, and I felt the sudden pang of self-consciousness I always did when anybody gave me attention. "16, 17 in September. How old are you?"  
"I turned 17 last month." He smiled again. He had a nice smile, crooked. It made his eyes shine a more brilliant green.

I wondered what he saw when he looked me up and down. Maybe he saw somebody beautiful, or maybe he just saw the fat and ugly me. I stood up and walked over to the mirror. I was fairly tall and I had long white-blonde hair that was obviously fake, it ended at my elbows. I was pale and had rosie cheeks that I hated. My pale skin and pale hair just made my big brown eyes look even darker. I hadn't noticed before but I really was starting to loose weight. I was still fat, but I liked the way that my cheek bones were starting to look, and the way you could almost see my ribs through my shirt. My outfit was simple, just some plain black skinny-fit jeans with a plain back tank top. I had 4 long silver knecklaces, each had their own meanings behind them. I went back to my bed and tryed to make pictures out of the plaster on the ceiling. Before I knew it I had drifted off to sleep.


	3. Cold Cuddles

**Authors notes:**  
**-So I thought I'd spice things up a bit...**  
**-Steph' owns all of the characters. LOL I lie, she owns Bella and Edward and thats about it for this chapter. :D**  
**-Ben, Liam, Shannon and Katy are all real people, that I am proud to call my friends. BARE LOVE TO THESE GUYS!**  
**-I'M SORRY! I know it's been a few days, but I have a life. *wink* And I've been stuck for ideas. **

**Much Love, Lucy-Jane x**

"Well Bella. I am happy to say that I may have found you a family." Michelle beamed from across the desk. She shuffled around some papers and looked up at me again "Dr Cullen, and Mrs Cullen. They live in Forks; it's a rather small town. Y'know, in Washington?" My mind had begun to wander and her question dragged me back into the office. "Oh yeah, I've heard of it. So what are these people like?"I asked to make it look as though I was at least slightly interested.  
"Well, they deal with troubled teens. They have two biological twins of their own. And then two other children that are adopted. We have set up a meeting for tomorrow afternoon at around 2. So don't get running off."  
"Okay. Don't worry about it. I was hoping to have a day in bed anyway." I smiled and left the office. I skipped down the hall to games room and kicked my feet up in front of my TV.

I realised at about 1 o'clock that I was supposed to be going out this afternoon. I then looked down at my appearance. I was in grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt with bean juice down it. Edward peered over from the couch across the room and raised an eyebrow "What fashion statement are you making today? It's cool to miss your mouth?"  
"Don't be ridiculous, do you know how much fat are in beans? These we're jack-jack's from lunch. I would never so much as touch a can of beans, let alone eat one." I snapped at him and ran upstairs to get changed and wash my face. When I had pulled on some shorts and a big jumper I jogged to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and laced up my converse. I grabbed my purse and ran for the door, calling out to Michelle as I went.

I lit up a cigarette as I walked to the small industrial park where I was meeting, Jared, Liam, Ben, Katy, and Shannon. I realised that this wasn't just tobacco I was smoking and I'd took out the box of roll ups that Jared had left in my bag. I didn't care, I needed it. I walked into a shop with the cigarette in my mouth. "Hey you can't smoke in here." The guy behind the counter stated, his hand twitching toward his under-the-counter baseball bat. "Don't sweat it, I'm just grabbing some water and I'll be gone." I grabbed a bottle and left the change on the grubby counter. When I arrived I Jared pretended to play the xylophone on my rib cage. I pushed him off and pulled him in for a hug.

In truth, I've always had this little soft spot for Jared. He was gorgeous. He had fair skin with blue eyes and his hair was the colour of dark chocolate. His smile was perfect and straight. Liam and Ben then came over and blocked the small bit of sun that I was lying in. This shocked me and brought me out of my day dream. "What do you want? You're blocking my sun." I spat.  
"Okay, never mind. We won't bother giving you any of these delicious alcoholic beverages." Liam joked with me putting on a stupid voice.  
"Don't be a dick, give me some!" I protested grabbing for the plastic bag full of glass bottles.

The next time I bothered to look at my watch it was 8 o'clock and it was beginning to get dark. I shivered lightly then felt a pair of arms around me. "Are you cold?" Liam asked. Jared looked over to us and then came over, pushing Liam onto his back. "Let me warm her up, I'm hotter than you." He took his seat and put his arm around my shoulder. "You're freezing. Y'know this wouldn't happen if you had meat on you like everyone else does." He laughed gently. "But you're all so skinny. And then there's just me, so fat and horrible." I sighed, putting my head forward letting my hair shield me.  
"I think you're beautiful." Jared said looking directly into my eyes. He was being honest but I still just couldn't bring myself to believe him. I began to protest "I'm really no..." but I was silenced with a kiss...


	4. Lovely Lovin'

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the drugs or maybe he actually liked me. No he couldn't like me. I was just me. Just the best friend he could laugh and joke around with and tell things to and come to me for advice and... Kiss me. He kissed me. Jared kissed me. I couldn't bring myself to get over that he just kissed me.  
"Bella," He tapped my shoulder "Are you okay?"  
"You... kissed me." I smiled, I couldn't control how happy I was.  
"I guess I did." Jared stood up and took my hand pulling me up with him. I followed him around the back of the large half pipe. "I don't know how to say this. Especially whilst I'm drunk." He slurred slightly. "The thing is, I really, really like you. But, I don't know if making you my girlfriend is going to be worth it. Because of you moving and stuff..." He ran his fingers through the back of his hair and laughed awkwardly.  
"Jared, I'm not moving far, I'll be able to drive here. I want to be worth it. But I know I'm not."  
"You don't see yourself clearly at all Bella. You are possibly one of the most beautiful girls on this planet. In my eyes."  
"Lies." I sighed and slumped to the floor. He sat next to me and turned to me again. This time I made a move and kissed him. The kiss got stronger and before I knew it I was on my back pulling Jared closer to me. "Bella," he mumbled "Be mine?"  
"Of Course." I ran my hands down his back and then to his front. I unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them down slightly and he did the same with my shorts.  
"Are you sure?" He breathed into my neck. I nodded and carried on kissing him. And it began. I had never experienced anything like it. I'd had sex before, but it was never quite as sweet. I couldn't control myself and let out a large moan. "Are you okay?" Jared whispered.  
"Yes. It's... uhhhhmazing." I moaned. "Don't stop. Ever." I grabbed onto his shirt and wrapped my legs around him, pushing myself closer and closer to the edge.

"So, I was walking down the street then a big, fire-breathing dragon comes out of nowhere. Then these pandas come screeching down the road needing bamboo! And I'm like 'this is a job for Liam, and his queer sidekick Ben!" When we returned from... behind the half pipe Liam and Ben were standing up with a spliff in their hand. "I'm not queer!" Ben began to protest. "I've got Shannon." He then sat down and cuddled his girlfriend Shannon. "Ew, Ben you stink." She laughed but kissed him all the same.  
"So, yeah anyway," Liam continued "I pulled out a gun and shot all the pandas. Then the dragon multiplies into ten! And BAM! End of story!" He jumped up as he shouted he was clearly off his head. Ben then stood up and decided to add to the story. "Yeah, but then one of the dragons walks over to the half pipe where Jared and Bella are having sex. And then Liam's dad comes along and joins in." Everyone fell about laughing. It was better to laugh with them, than for them to laugh at me.

"So was it good?" Katy laughed nudging me. We were all sitting on the floor in a circle. Ben, Liam and Jared had run off to the shops to get a newspaper. We needed something to burn to keep us warm. I nodded, blushing slightly. "I'm guessing you like him a lot then?" Shannon grinned. I nodded again.  
"We knew it. We just didn't want to ask because we know you like to keep things secret." Katy added "Does this mean you're together now then?"  
"It does." I laughed, we all laughed then Shannon lit a spliff and we passed is around. When the guys returned they had not just got a news paper but they had brought back some more alcohol and we began getting drunk again.

Me and Shannon had decided to go on the swings. Neither of us was actually able to swing but it was fun all the same. My phone began to vibrate in my pocket, I didn't bother to check the caller ID and answered. "HEEELLLOOOO!" I shouted, "Bella? Is that you?" Michelle's stunned voice sounded down the phone. "Oh, Michelle. Hello." I slurred.  
"Bella, what time are you coming home? Remember, you have your meeting tomorrow and you're going to have to be up." I was shocked she was still at the home. She normally went home at eleven and handed us off into the care of Moody Judy.  
"I don't know Michelle, I won't be out tooooooooooooooooo late. I promise." I giggled slightly.  
"You're not drunk are you? Where are you? Who are you with?" She began to question.  
"I'm not drunk. I'm out. I'm with Shannon. Good day Michelle, you beautiful beast." And with that, I hung up.


	5. Just a note to say

**_Liam, Ben, Shannon and Katy. Without these guys I'd be lacking characters, inspiration and dinosaur speeches. I love you guys. ^^ _**

**Oh, I'm going on holiday to Spain, like tomorrow. So no uploads for 10 days. I'm sorry. D:**

**I own nothing that was in Twilight before this! ;) **

**I know this is really random, but I had to add it here because it didn't save onto the last chapter. :D **

**Much Love, LucyJanee x****  
**


	6. Anger Alarm

_Beep, beep, beep! _An alarm sounded from next to me. I woke up confused. I didn't even own an alarm clock and I hadn't set an alarm on my phone. I rolled onto my side and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. In front of me stood Edward holding his small white, alarm clock. He was dressed smart, a white shirt with a gray cardigan and black jeans and smart shoes. "What's the occasion Puffward?" I mumbled, annoyed at him for waking me up.  
"We have a meeting today, don't we?" He smiled. I suddenly remembered the phone call that had me stumbling home at 3 in the morning. I was meeting this family... the Cullen's. "I have a meeting with Michelle and the Cullen's. I don't know about you." I shut my eyes trying to force myself back to sleep. Stupid, snobby, annoying Edward.  
"We're both getting fostered by them." And with that, he left the room.

I bolted up, climbed out of bed and ran down the stairs.  
"MICHELLE!" I screeched. I ran around the house not caring that I was still only in my pyjamas. I found her eventually in the kitchen eating a slice of toast and taking care of baby Jack. "Yes Bella?" She said taking in my "I've-just-been-woken-up-by-the-worst-news-in-the-history-of-the-earth" appearance. "Something wrong?" she smiled her famous smile and put the crusts of the toast back onto the plate. "What does Edward mean by 'we're both getting fostered' by the Cullen's?" I growled pounding my fist onto the table. "OW!" I screamed again. Jack laughed.  
"Well, Bella. The Cullen's had also seen Edwards file, and they were interested in you both. I know I should have told you a bit sooner, but I just didn't want you to react like this. I'm sure things will be fine. I know you don't get along but this could really bring you closer. You might just have something in common with him. Would you like some ice for your hand?"  
"No." I mumbled as I stormed out of the kitchen.  
"Bella angwee." Jack giggled again.  
"DAMN RIGHT I AM." I shouted back. I continued my storm into the bathroom and ran a shower. My blood as hot as the water.

When I'd finished I returned to the room and began to get ready. Opening up the windows I lit up a cigarette. I dried my hair and began to curl it. "You're not allowed to smoke in here." Edward said calmly. I didn't hear him come in and I jumped dropping the cigarette on my front, burning my chest. "OUCH. FUCK OFF." I screamed, throwing a hair brush at him. He didn't flinch even though the brush just about missed him. "Your straighteners are burning the carpet." He pointed. "Yeah, well you're burning my last nerve. Get the fuck out." I spat. This time I reached for the black stiletto that was next to my dresser. "This was my room first, I think you'll find." He smiled smugly. His smile dropped when the pointed shoe collided with his head making a satisfying _Bump!  
_"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He said raising his voice. I turned to face him. "Whoops." I smiled with a mouth-full of smoke drifting towards his face.  
"Urgh. That's disgusting." He said stropping off out of the room. There was then a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said, wrapping myself in a towel remembering I was only in my underwear. Little Vicky came into the room her ginger curls bouncing. "Bella, I'm going to see my momma today." She smiled.  
"That's nice Vicky. Where's she taking you?" I smiled back. Victoria was 7 and she was fairly short for her age. She was a sweet as apple pie. She always came to me for problems because she felt the other older girls were all too 'the same'. She insisted people call her Vicky because Victoria reminded her of some nasty person she'd read about in books that were waaaaaayyyy to advanced for her.  
"We're going shopping. But I want to look pretty. Will you do my make-up for me?" She asked, her hazel eyes shining. I couldn't bring myself to say no to her pretty face.  
"Sure. Let me just finish myself off first."

She came and sat on the floor by the mirror with me. I began to do my make up in my usual fashion. Big black eyes and rose pink lips with plenty of foundation. "You're pretty Bella. You don't need make up." She commented reading the bottom of the eye shadow pot. Avoiding the subject of my own appearance I swerved to hers. "You don't need make up. But you're insistent that I do it for you. You're only little as well. I didn't wear make up at your age." I ruffled her hair and grabbed some clothes from my dresser. A plain black top with PARAMORE printed in white letters, dark blue denim high-waisted shorts, skin coloured tights with black knee high socks and plain black shoes.

"Bella, get down here, your meeting is in five minutes!" Michelle called from the bottom of the stairs. I put the finishing touch to Vicky's make up- a barely there amount of mascara, then headed down stairs. Edward was already in the office sitting on the arm chair. On his fore head there was a small lump forming. I grinned at him and took my seat on the loveseat across the room. "Right kids. I don't want any bickering now. Just smile and be polite and answer any of their questions honestly." Michelle demanded. She took out a small compact mirror from her desk draw and then added a little bit more lipstick and fluffed her hair. "Edward, I'm going to need to sit there. Can you sit next to Bella and just pretend she's not there?" she pleaded.  
"How can I pretend she's not there? Something that stinks that strongly of tobacco is difficult." He groaned but sat next to me anyway edging away from me right to the other end of the seat.  
"You don't really smell Bella. Well, you do. But of that perfume you've always got on." She smiled and replaced Edward in the arm chair.

The door-bell rang and then somebody knocked the door just to be sure they were heard. "Here they are!" Michelle chimed.


	7. I don't know what to name

I own nothing Twilight.

**I'm back! **_Did you miss me?  
_Because I missed you guys.

I'm getting pretty pissed. Everytime, I come on here to put some of this chit-chat onto one of my chapters it doesn't work.  
So I'll probably get taken down for copyright anytime soon. That _won't_ be fun.  
Just a warning if any chapters go missing then I suppose it's because I've had to come back to add this little bit in.

Oh! I've also discovered that I can read on my phone. So I was contented when the internet went down at my nana's.

Much love, Lucy-Jane xo

* * *

"Here they are!" Michelle chimed getting up from her seat and making her way to open the door. Suddenly I was nervous, I didn't usually get nervous about this kind of thing and that just added to it. I took a deep breath, itching for a cigarette. "Scared that they won't want you?" Edward slyly whispered.  
"No. I just want a fag." I said, elbowing him in the ribs.  
"Ouch!" He complained rubbing his side.  
"I'm sure you'll be fine with the kids. They are both polite and well mannered." We heard Michelle's voice sounding down the hall with some footsteps that didn't belong to her. We suddenly stopped prating around and sat up straight.

The door to the office opened and 3 strangers entered with Michelle who took her seat in the arm chair. She gestured for the strangers to do the same and they did. One of the strangers was tall and blonde with sea blue eyes he was dressed in what looked like very smart, expensive clothes. The second was shorter and had long caramel coloured curls; she had large brown eyes that were friendly. Her clothes looked equally as expensive. The third was much younger than the first two. He was tall and fairly slim. His hair was blonde and messy and his eyes the same shade of blue as who I guessed were his dad.

"Bella, Edward. This is Dr and Mrs Cullen and their son Jasper. He is one of the twins I was telling you about." I smiled and went to stick my hand out to shake but the stupid boy next to me beat me to it. I growled under my breath. "Hello." I said smiling as Edward shook their hands. Jasper smiled and nodded to me. "It's such..." I began being interrupted by Edward, again.  
"It's such a pleasure to meet you." He smiled again. And I shot him daggers that were meant to be discreet.  
"I sense tension between you two." Jasper said trying to fight back a laugh.  
"Tension isn't the word." I mumbled. The group laughed and the conversation began flowing easily enough. The Dr's name was Carlisle and the woman's Esme. Esme was a keen interior designer. Their three other children were called Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. Edward and Carlisle discussed books and interests. Jasper and I talked about music tastes and other interests. I ignored Edward and continued making the group laugh, stealing his spot-light. Coffee and cakes were offered and of course I refused. Edward turned to face me "Go on, have one. Anorexic Annie." He gave me the same smug smile he had in the bedroom and I recoiled like I'd been slapped around the face.  
"Excuse me." I whispered almost silently fighting back my tears. Nobody ever dared to use the A word around me, it stung almost as much as the F word. I slumped to the floor and cried. How dare he say it. Especially to people that had never met me before. He'd said plenty of mean things to me and none of them had ever bothered me... but he said the A word.

In truth, I knew I was sick but I didn't care. I was going to be beautiful and Edward wasn't going to stop me. I got up off the floor and went to the bathroom. I peered in the mirror and noticed that the waterproof make up I'd bought for rainy Forks had served me well. "I'm not going to let him win." I growled to myself and left for the office. "Welcome back." Michelle smiled she mouthed an "Are you okay?" at me and I nodded so slightly back. Another half an hour of conversation and me pinching Edward's spotlight passed and we were asked to leave as the Cullen's discussed things with Michelle and went through some paperwork.

The meeting had gone well apart from the slight tear in the fabric from Edward. The Cullen's seemed like genuinely nice people and I wouldn't mind being part of their family. I went to kitchen and took out one of my bottles of water. I went up to the room and grabbed my purse and set out for a walk. I passed the coffee shop and peered inside. I'd noticed Jasper and he noticed me back. He smiled and waved and gestured for me to come inside. He was with what looked like the rest of the family. I gestured one second at him and moved out of view from the window, stumping out my cigarette and squirting myself with perfume. I swallowed the nerves that had picked up and went to join my future family.


	8. Chapter Seven

**I'm sorry I've been such a fail at uploading. I guess I've been ridonkulosly busy over the summer break.**  
**I'm trying my hardest, I promise. I'm also going to add in a warning that if I don't really get anywhere**  
**with this then I may just scrap it for good... Bella's mindset in this has really kind-of put me down. So...**  
**Apollogies for that. **

**Oh also, if you beautiful readers happen to have Twitter, or Tumblr feel free to follow me. **  
**Twitter: .com/lucyjanex3**  
**Tumblr: .com**

**Much Love for you. Lucy-Jane xo**

* * *

I took my seat at the table and took in the faces of the people I hadn't met this afternoon. There was a big bulky guy with dark curls and dark eyes that clearly worked out I gathered this was Emmett. Next to him was a very short, pixie like girl with fake black hair that was styled into messy flicks she had big green eyes that were made bigger by the clear amount of makeup she had on. Across the table sitting next to Jasper was his clear twin. She was the same height as Jasper and had the same hair and eye colour. The only differences between the twins were the fact that each of their features was almost the same as the parent of the same sex. She had to be one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen. Just one look could have sent most girls taking a hit on their self-esteem. I couldn't decide out of the two girls who Alice was and who Rosalie was so I decided to stay quiet.

"Emmett, Alice, Rosalie. This is Bella." Esme smiled putting her arm around my shoulder. "She was the girl we went to meet today." I looked around the table again and gave and awkward wave and a small "Hi." I'd noticed that Jaspers twin was giving me a stare and this made me uncomfortable. "Would you like a drink Bella?" Carlisle asked.  
"Err, no thank you. I have my bottle of water." I stammered. I couldn't still be nervous could I. I had to re-swallow the nerves and waited for the conversation to begin. "Would anybody else like anything?" Carlisle asked standing up.  
"Just another glass of coke please, and some chocolate cake." Emmet requested. Jasper and the dark haired girl raised a hand seconding the cake. "How about, I just get whole cake? What we don't eat can come home with us." Carlisle smiled. I thought about the prices of the coffee shop, and how much just one slice of cake was, let alone the whole cake. I wondered just how rich this family really was. Michelle had set up a second meeting for us with Carlisle and Esme this time we were going to their house. I mentally shuddered at the thought of it, taking into considderation their clothes, and drinks and cake...

When the cake arrived the three men, and two girls took a peice of cake. Esme refussed as she thought it was too sweet. Then the plate was pushed in my direction. The sight of the cake... well, it was like heaven on a plate and I was just sooo... hungry. No, no I wasn't hungry and certainly not for cake. "No thank you. I ate before I came out." I pushed the plate away from me and smiled. Emmett raised an eyebrow and began to make comment but it appeared that Jasper kicked him under the table. Obviously remembering this afternoon with Edward. I gave him a look of thanks and he nodded. The afternoon was easy. The whole family appeared as friendly as the parents. In a moment of quiet chit-chat amungst us all my phone began to ring. I realised that my ringtone was "(s)AINT" By Marilyn Manson and was very, very loud.  
I'm going to hazard a guess and say Alice looked petrified. The twin... Roasalie looked disgusted. Jasper and Emmett were grinning. Emmett extended his hand across the table and I high-fived. I excused myself to return the call, it was Jared. Whilst the phone was ringing the butterflies creeped into my stomach and I began to grin. To anybody walking past I probably looked like a bit of a dork. "Hello, Bella?" Jared's voice sounded.  
"Jared! Hey! What did you call me for?" I beamed  
"Uh, I can't remember. Oh! I'm having a party at my house tonight, and ofcourse I want you to be there," I could hear a smile in his voice "Oh, and you can stay round. My mom and dad are visiting my gran."  
"Erm, yeah. I'm with the Cullen's right now. Jared, you wouldn't believe it, these guys are loaded. I'll call you back later when I've spoken to Michelle. I love you." I gushed. I hung up and went back inside. "Erm, as much as I have enjoyed today, I think I'm going to be expected home anytime soon. Thankyou for a pleasant afternoon." I shook hands with Carlisle and hugged Esme. I waved to Emmet, Roasalie, Jasper and Alice and left the shop heading home.

"Michelle?" I called out hanging my jacket up and dumping my purse and shoes down by the stairs. "In my office Bella." She replied. When I got into the office she was packing up for the day. "Michelle, Katy's asked me to stop over at her house tonight, can I?" I smiled sweetly and waited for the yes.  
"Well, Bella... It's not really my place to say. I'm not on duty right now. Your better off asking Judy or Mike." _Pop! _The little clasps on her breifcase went.  
"But they'll say no. And it's been ages since I've stopped at somebodies house. I was rarely aloud out of the house and Suzanne and Pete's. Let alone to somebody elses." I began to protest.  
"Fine. I'll let Judy know that your not going to be here. Don't be late home tommorow, or I'm going to come and pick you up. I've taken you to Katy's before remember?" I nodded and left the room before she could change her mind.


End file.
